


Day Twenty Six:  Angry Kiss

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, not all first kisses are sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladybug can risk everything she owns,” she uttered lowly.  “But you aren’t hers to risk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Six:  Angry Kiss

There were quite a few things in which Marinette could feel some level of justification for when it came to the ability to be mad at Chat Noir.

She could not see him whenever she wanted in the way she wanted.  Only Ladybug had the ability to ring him up whenever and for whatever reason.  However, Ladybug had no reason to call up Marinette’s…whatever he was to her right now.  But Marinette knew that Chat Noir was elusive and had pretty much signed up for that when they had decided to be crushingly honest.

He made a grotesque amount of puns about almost anything and everything.  He made puns on cats, obviously, but could make plays on words concerning months, movies, days, music, science, and somehow even clothing!  He somehow had a horrifying amount of fashion related puns and seemed to take great pride in tainting her passion with puns.  However, puns were truly a minor evil and she could never get more than fairly annoyed with him on their account.

There were other reasons.  Marinette had fashioned an excuse for almost every single one.

“Marinette…”

“Don’t you _Marinette_ me, Chat Noir.”

Almost.

“I’m fine!  No blood, no scratch, not even a scar!  Just sit down and we’ll talk about this like—”

“Talk?” Marinette asked.  A sharp and almost barking laugh escaped her when she turned to him, a feeling of completely justified rage emanating from her very being.  “You mean talk about how this akuma held a knife to the only part of your unarmored body that could make a difference between your life and death?  Or do you want to talk like how when we talked last week?  That talk where I _specifically_ told you to just not?  I thought it was pretty clear then, but I’ll repeat it now:  Don’t you freaking try to die on me, you stupid cat!”

“You make it sound like it’s an actual choice I make,” Chat returned, his brows slanted in her direction.  Oh, now _he_ was getting angry?

“It _is_ a choice you make, Chat!” she stressed.  “And it’s that same choice that led you to being held captive by an akuma and used as _freaking bait_ by your neck—!”

“That happens almost every time we fight them nowadays!  Ladybug needs the time to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm before we can set things right,” he stated, almost as if he were explaining things to someone who simply did _not_ understand the process.  He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth in a sharp puff of air.  “She’s the strategist.  I’m the sword, shield, and distraction so she can finish the fight and put things back to normal.  We can’t afford to have her hurt.  We’re partners and that’s how it’s always been.”

“But when you do _stupid stunts_ like this last time, it just seems like that partnership needs to change or _something_ ,” Marinette said, her tone vehement.  She heard Chat’s intake of air, but quickly plowed through.  “You said you’re the sword, shield, _and_ distraction and that Ladybug is the strategist, but why can’t she be your shield, too?  What good is she if she can’t protect what’s truly important?”

“Ladybug does a great deal of good for Paris and protects it with everything she has,” Chat argued, his green eyes glinting with an almost tangible anger.  “She risks everything—”

Marinette did not want to hear any more.  No praises about the alter ego who was too good for this world.  No Chat getting angry on the behalf of one who could not do him such a courtesy as keeping him safe for those who would wait at home for him.

And she especially did not want to run the risk of her losing him because of her own self-loathing.

She reached forward with tense fingers and drew him closer, landing her lips on her most important person in an almost desperate plea to make him stop.  To demand his silence for a few moments.

She got his silence and more.

That brief moment when their lips touched stopped him cold.  She could feel his lips tense beneath hers and his swallow from beneath the resting palms of her hands.  Her nose brushed against his mask and it reflected the temperate climate of the night air.

They parted, but she refused to let him leave her personal headspace.

“Ladybug can risk everything she owns,” she uttered lowly.  “But you aren’t hers to risk.”

Her eyes opened slowly (when had she shut them?) and stared at the boy so close to her.  She was serious.  She hoped the message would come through.  Ladybug had the back of Paris and her partner, but she was in possession of neither to risk.  Paris belonged to her people and Chat…

Well.  He was with Marinette of his own volition.  She felt his hands settle around the tops of her arms, close to her shoulders.  He neither pulled her closer or pushed her away.  He simply held her.

“Princess, I risk myself for Paris.  For the people who care about me like you and Ladybug,” he said.  Indignation rose within her, but he continued.  “But if doing that is hurting more than helping, I’ll try to be more careful about it, okay?”

The indignation within her was soothed slightly.  She could not and would not ask him to stop.  For her, there could be no other Chat Noir.  His quasihabilitual comings and goings.  His puns.  His tendencies to run into danger in order to be a sword, shield, or distraction.  These were parts of who he was.

But he was promising to be more careful for her sake.  It was enough for now.  She nodded.

“Okay,” he murmured, using his hands to pull her forward.  She let herself be guided by deceptively gentle hands and allowed her hands to shift ever so slightly so as to play with the back of his hair.  “And princess…?”

“Hn?”

“Don’t blame Ladybug.  She really does a lot for this city.”

Marinette searched his expression.  Tense.  Waiting.  Slightly expectant.  It hit her suddenly and without much preamble.  Her opinion of Ladybug mattered to him just as her opinion of him did.  He would defend his partner even against her, even when his body language said all he wanted to do was pull her just that much closer.  She breathed.

She really did love this cat.  “Okay.”

“Okay.”

He pulled her back in for another kiss.  This one much sweeter than the last.


End file.
